Tingling
by SunnyBurst30
Summary: Why does Sasuke keep getting this feelig in his stomach when ever he looks at the wounded Sakura? Uchiha men do not get this feeling. So why does he keep getting it? One Shot!


**Tingling **

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything about Naruto… sadly. This is just a little one shot about our favorite Naruto couple.

**XxXxX**

Sasuke was annoyed to say the least.

He was tired, hungry, wet, and angry. Though, he would never show it, especially to the person who he was angry at.

Haruno Sakura

The nineteen year old guessed he really shouldn't be angry at his long time teammate, but he guessed his mind just choose to blame someone. It was partially her fault, in some way or another.

The both of them were returning from a mission in the Country of Earth and it was now pouring down on them as they reached the perimeter of the Country of Fire. It was a simple mission, a grab a scroll and go, but it was just slightly too dangerous for a Chunin due to how far away the scroll was. That was one of the reasons he was mad. Why was he, Sasuke Uchiha a Jounin of the leaf soon to be promoted to ANBU, stuck on a stupid scroll retrieval mission with his annoying ex-teammate?

Maybe he shouldn't say annoying. Over the years Sakura had grown to become the definition of a perfect kunoichi. She was of Jounin level such as himself, and would be taking the ANBU exam with him along with his other ex-teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. She was probably one of the most well non medic nins of all time such as the current Hokage, Tsunade, Sakura's Master. Sakura, like Tsunade, developed her un-real super human strength, allowing her to be able to crush mountains with just her fists. And even he would admit that out of everyone from Team Seven, she had the greatest chakra control. She had her own way of a ninja, but still followed the orders of the Hokage and the rules of a Shinobi.

Over the years though, as much as Sasuke tried to ignore, Sakura had turned into a perfect young woman. Her hair was once again long; her pink locks flowed down her back to reach down her mid-back. Her skin was flawless to the naked eye for a Shinobi who has been in many battles, but if you looked closely you could see the faint marks scars from battles scattered on her body. She reached his shoulder in height and her body was curvy of on hour glass, and it looked soft but also firm from training. Her emerald eyes were large and bright, surrounded by thick black eyelashes. She had a small nose, high cheek bones with a natural blush, and full pink lips. Men practically drooled over her.

Almost everything about this young woman had changed from when they were Genin.

Almost

Her personality had not changed hardly one bit. Yes, she did not cry every thirty seconds, but she was still too emotional. Her cheeriness was about 24/7, as long as she wasn't in a horrible mood over something. Sasuke had known since they were Genin that she was hot headed, and when she was in a bad mood she tended to punch things. Luckily for him, Naruto was always one to receive the end of her punch.

Sasuke scowled as the rain seemed to be getting even heavier and jumping from branch to branch was beginning to get slippery. He looked over to Sakura to see how she was handling things out of the corner of his onyx eye.

Her hair was now a deep shade of pink and her clothes begun to cling to her, she also looked tired. Sakura had used much of her chakra on stupid things such as healing scrapes and bruises of children when they pasted through a small village. Sakura always had a thing for children and couldn't stand to seem them worse for wear. So now Sakura was low on chakra, and that would mean that they would have to slow down or stop so she could rest every now and then.

That's was one of the reasons Sasuke didn't quite like going on missions with Sakura. She had to heal anything that wasn't healthy looking. She had great chakra control and all, but that didn't mean that she had enough to pass around to every person. It was healthy, and it could mean trouble in battle.

"_Annoying,"_ that was Sasuke could think about his partner on this mission.

…

They decided to stop for a while to get a drink and rest for a few minutes before heading off again. The rain hadn't really stopped but it seemed to be getting softer, if only a little. It was calm and they were just about fifteen miles away from entering Fire Country grounds, and once they reached there they could officially call this mission a success.

The rain suddenly stopped causing both Sasuke and Sakura to look up from where they were sitting. They both knew rain didn't suddenly just stop in one second.

Something was wrong.

Twenty or so kunai suddenly came through the trees straight towards the pair on the floor of the forest floor.

They were under attack

Sasuke and Sakura quickly dodged the common weapon as Sasuke activated his sharingan to search for the attackers. What he saw didn't please him. There was fifteen or more Shinobi. To Sasuke and Sakura this wouldn't be a problem from them, even if they were alone they could easily take down this number of Shinobi. But right now it was a bad time.

They were low on chakra and stamina from running for so long on trees (they had used chakra to go faster) and they haven't eaten since they left the Earth County. And Sakura was even worse due to her healing a few kids just a few hours ago.

Sasuke looked to his left where Sakura was. She was in her fighting stance and was ready for anything that could towards her, kunai in hand and gloves on. She looked fully prepared to crush and destroy anything, but he knew she was tired and they needed finish this quickly.

Sasuke waited until the attackers made the first move, which was always wise.

And they did.

When they were out Sakura could count how many there were. Seventeen in all against two; it was not in Sasuke's or her favor.

They didn't have a headband anywhere on them, so either they were rouge ninjas or missing nins. They looked like they were mostly Jounin level or a high level of Chunin. Defiantly going to be a problem for the two since they were one a low level of chakra and stamina.

Sasuke withdrew his katana ready for anything as well. He was going to use ninjutsu unless it was absolutely necessary he wanted to use as little amount of chakra as possible. He was going to have to keep a close eye on Sakura; she was a close range fighter and would have to use more stamina if she was going to cause any damage.

One of the biggest ninjas out of the group stepped forward; he was very fat and had a bad head with thick arms that weren't muscle at all. He had a huge axe by his side that looked like it needed to be sharpened and his clothes looked like they haven't been washed since last year. His pals didn't look any better. Maybe less fat though.

His grey eyes looked from Sasuke to Sakura which made Sasuke glare without him really noticing. "Looky here boys, he got ourselves a pretty one, and she looks feisty. Just the way I like them," he chuckled along with his pals who stared at Sakura as though she was the only woman on the face of the earth.

Sakura gave a disgusted look but didn't pay much attention to it as she kept her stance. Sasuke however didn't like what he said one bit. He was rather annoyed both his opponent and teammate. He didn't like the way that he was giving Sakura more of a look over then the person who he would have to fight against. But for some reason his mind just couldn't take it when someone tried to sound 'smooth' around Sakura.

One of the big guys pals suddenly charged towards Sasuke as he stood his ground and in one swoop of a katana the man was dead on the ground, his own blood pooling around him.

The fight had begun.

…

It took longer than it should have it turned out most of them were ex-Shinobi of the Village hidden in the Cloud. Most of them were dead which left only four more to go. Sasuke was now fighting against the boss. Sasuke's speed against the boss was a huge advantage; the boss was slow but still managed to use his axe to block Sasuke's katana attacks.

It kept going on like this for a while Sakura got down with two which left only two to go. Sasuke was getting irritated with the boss and was about to perform the hand seals for Fire Release: Great Fire Ball Technique when he heard a scream of pain. It was very feminine which could mean that it was female, and the only female here was…

"Sakura!" Sasuke quickly finished the hand seals for the fire technique and shot it at the fat man. He was dead from the burns he received. Sasuke turned around so quickly to only see that Sakura finished killing the last man while clutching her stomach.

He ran over to Sakura before she hit the ground, he clutched her to himself. The rain began again. The boss must have a water type, stupid enough to have not used it against him. But that wasn't important enough right now. He laid Sakura on the ground gently as he took her hand to move it from where she was clutching tightly.

What he saw he didn't like.

She had a deep wound in the middle of her up stomach and it was oozing some sort of clear liquid. Sasuke could tell though it was not a healthy looking type of liquid. Most likely poison.

Sakura was breathing hard and kept trying to clutch the wound wanting the pain to go away. She screamed again.

Sasuke knew had to do something and something fast. If he tried to run to the hospital in Konoha she would die from blood loss or the poison would kill her depending on what type it was. He had to do something now, but it would be better to get out of the rain before they both caught a cold and that would make things no better if both of them needed to be treated.

…

Sasuke found a large enough cave to get them out of the rain and for him to lay Sakura down in. He set her down gently trying to not cause her more pain than she already was. He took ahold of Sakura's pouch hoping to Kami that she packed some medical supplies; luckily for him there was, but it wasn't much. Just some medical wrap, pain killers, some sort of liquid he didn't know of with a syringe to use for it, and some cream labeled 'Healing Cream'.

Sasuke got to work.

He slowly moved Sakura's shirt up trying not to look at her toned abdomen and focus on the wound. Sasuke was not a medical nin, he never needed to be there was always a medic on his team. But now Sakura, the medic, was in need of being taken care of. And he only knew so much.

"Damnit…" Sasuke muttered as he noticed that the oozing was not slowing down. He that sometimes it was good that things where oozing out of the body, it showed that the poison was leaving the system. But it was not good if the oozing was not stopping and turning a light green.

Sakura screamed again.

Sasuke took ahold of the pain killers and made Sakura swallow them. He pushed her shirt up once again to be above where the wound was. His instincts told him to press down on the wound.

So that is what he did.

He pushed as Sakura screamed to make it stop but he knew he couldn't. The light green liquid that was oozing out turned back into the clear liquid from before, but that didn't mean the poison was out. He kept pressing until the oozing was began to come out just a little more until only a few drops came out here and there.

Sasuke quickly grabbed the healing cream and spread it on in smooth circles until it was covered in the white cream. He grabbed ahold of the bandages and carefully wrapped them around Sakura's body. He didn't know if it was good that Sakura stopped screaming or not. It stopped when she passed out from the pain. And now instead of huge deep breaths they came out staggering but were returning to normal.

Sasuke sighed as he finished, he was tired, hungry, wet, cold, and now had a teammate to look after of.

…

Sasuke walked back into the cave shaking off the water that fell onto his hair after he went back outside to get fire wood and something to eat from the forest. Sakura was silent still unconscious.

Sasuke sighed as he put the wet wood down so it could dry at ha began skinning the rabbit he had caught. He looked at Sakura the entire time though and even his thoughts went to her.

What if he had lost Sakura? No, that was not ever going to happen. She was always with someone and was being looked after no matter how much she didn't liked being treated like a child. Kakashi, Naruto, Lee, and many more including himself would always look after Sakura. But what if none of them were here to get Sakura to safety and get the poison out.

Sasuke shook his head his raven hair shaking out even more water. He shouldn't be thinking like this. Sakura… well was Sakura. She was just a teammate, and he would never admit out loud but a very close friend to him.

She was always there in his painful moments even when he didn't want her to be there, she was.

Sasuke felt something in his chest, he couldn't tell if he liked it or not. It was almost painful but it was warm at the same time. It would go away once he looked away from Sakura but return when he looked back. It was confusing him and he didn't like it.

Sasuke put the now dry would in a small area and lit it on fire with a quick fire technique and was now cooking his meal. He looked back over towards Sakura trying to ignore the feeling he had. He was an Uchiha and he knew for certain that Uchiha men should not be getting this feelings.

His mind suddenly returned back to the scream he kept hearing from Sakura after she was stabbed. It was probably the worse nosy Sasuke has ever heard. Kami he hoped he never had to her it again. Or maybe it was because he didn't want to hear it coming from Sakura.

Sasuke knew that he had seen Sakura in pain and every time he did he hated it. He just wouldn't want to see it ever again. She looked like someone who could break any moment.

He got up from his spot to move over to Sakura again. She was breathing evenly now with the occasional little staggered, but other than that she was okay. Sasuke brushed away a pink lock and stared at her face for some time, and that feeling he kept getting was getting stronger.

He didn't even realize he bent down nor Sakura's emerald eyes slowly open.

What he did notice was that his lips met her pink ones and stayed there.

When he backed off his eyes widened in shock when he realized what he did, and the pair of eyes looking at him with an equal amount of shock.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura didn't know what to say. But you could blame her; she woke up from deep sleep to find Sasuke kissing her. It was almost like one of the fairy tales her mother told her as a child.

Sasuke stared back with also wide eyes after being caught. Sakura could even tell there was a hint of pink on his cheeks, but it didn't match the huge amount on hers.

Sasuke decided to make it less awkward, "good you're awake," he went back over to the rabbit that looked like it was about done. He tried to make at least.

He stayed there until he finished cutting the meet in a stone that he had washed in the rain. He brought some over to Sakura who was still pink.

Sasuke looked over to Sakura and got the feeling once again. What was going on with his stomach? And he was about to do something he would hardly ever do… once again.

"S-Sasuke-kun why di-

She was cut off when Sasuke to the advantage of kissing her again when she looked his way. She returned it this time, much to Sasuke pleasure.

They separated and looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, completely ignoring the rabbit Sasuke brought over. Sakura's blush deepened even more now. Sasuke just smirked lightly.

"Are you better; you're not in pain anymore right?" Sasuke questioned.

"Ya I think so, just some little tingling around the wound," Sakura said as Sasuke sighed in relief.

"Good, just keep resting, "he got up once again but the tingling didn't go away. Sakura just nodded and went back to sleep after taking a few bits of the rabbit Sasuke left.

Sasuke looked out of the cave and then back to the resting pink haired girl, the tingiling was stronger now.

He kept wondering what it was.

He smirked.

He knew that involved Sakura somehow.

**And he couldn't wait to find out what it was.**

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Okay so ya. I didn't really like this once but I just wanted to take a break from Pyramids Power. And my friend gave me this idea. So I kind of hoped you enjoyed it even if just a little.


End file.
